


Damnation

by rhythmridge



Series: What You Wanted [1]
Category: Lucah: Born of a Dream (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Child Death, Gen, Other, cat dad is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmridge/pseuds/rhythmridge
Summary: "I thought this time, I could ascend. To become whole again... to finally have peace..."





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains spoilers for the true end of Lucah: Born of a Dream.

Again.

You know why they're here. You know what comes next. You're sure that, this time, you can change things.

But despite your protests, your warnings, your pleading, you and Father enter the garden. He remains. You are cast out. Unclean. Impure.

Again.

This time. This time will be different. You appeal not to Father, but to the acolytes. Surely, if they listen to you, then Father will listen to them.

Your appeals fall on deaf ears as you and the acolytes enter the garden. They remain. You are cast out.

Again.

Sometimes they approach you. You don't know why. You refuse to speak to them. Turn your head, look away. They know what they're doing. They know what comes next.

You enter the garden before them. You are cast out. You know that, soon, they will be too.

Again.

There has to be something. You grow desperate. You run after Father.

"Father, please!"

He does not stop.  
"I grow tired of your mewling, child. Are you not elated that this day has come? Do you not rejoice in His judgement?"

Father's words are sharp and biting. Guilt seeps through the wounds they tear in your heart.  
"I... I accept His judgement, Father, but--"  
"But?"

He stops. A feeling you can barely recognize flickers through you. A chance. You have a chance.  
"... This doesn't feel right. Don't you think so, too...?"

Father is quiet for a moment. His back remains turned. You cannot know his thoughts.

Finally, he speaks.  
"What we feel does not matter. You act as though you would know better than Him? His thoughts, His words, are not for us to contemplate, only to obey. Now obey, and come."

"No!!"  
Not again. Not again! Your pounding heart drowns out all thought and reason as you leap forward, hand outstretched, grasping, and the moment your fingers brush against Father he turns upon you, siezing your wrist, fingers digging into your flesh,

"No?!" Father hisses back at you. You cannot look at him as your shame and fear burn in your face. "I have done all I can for you, wretched child, but even He cannot save those who do not wish to be saved! Do you wish to be saved? Or is this--" his other hand on your forehead, he forces your hair back, revealing the horns you kept so carefully hidden "--is this what you desire? To live and die in sin?!"

Your vision swims. You open your mouth but no words will come. Father's judgement sears through you, turning your soul to ash.

"Do you wish to be saved?"  
Not a question. A command.

"... Y-yes, Father. Please..."

The air softens. Father's hands move away. You can still feel them.

"Then come, child. See if you are worthy of it."

You follow Father into the garden. He is judged worthy of salvation, and remains. You are cast out.

Again.

You hate them. You hate everything about them. You hate when they look at you, their eyes betraying emotions you don't want to understand. You hate the way they move, the way they walk, the way they bare their wings, sharp and ready, the way they slip so easily out of the way of your strikes. You hate the sound of their voice, a soft and gentle thing turned to weaponized outrage, as you too harden your heart and prepare for the end.

Again. And again. And again.

You hate the feeling of their wings tearing through you, jagged and searing, blood compounding the oppressive heat of the dead sun behind you. You hate that you already know how this battle ends, you hate that you no longer care. You hate them, you hate yourself, you hate, you hAte, yoU HaTE YOU HATE YOU HATE  
**"BURN IN HELL!!"**  
You scream and lash out with the last of your strength, laying broken on the ground, wings hitting nothing as they dance out of the way again, their Mantra shifting to blinding blue, they're upon you and you squeeze your eyes shut as you wait for the final strike

 

 

a strike that never comes.

You open your eyes, disbelieving.  
"Lucah..."

At the sound of your voice, Lucah tightens their arms around you, pulling you closer into themself. All of your hate, all of your pain and anger, all of it melts away in their embrace.

How long had you wanted this...?

Your heart pounds in your ears. You close your eyes again as something rises in your throat.  
"... I'm scared. I'm so scared."

Lucah buries their face in your shoulder. You can't understand why, this time, they had changed things. You can't understand why, after everything you'd done, they had stopped. You can't understand why, after they had killed you more times than you could bear to remember, you now trusted them completely.  
"I don't want to feel like this..."

Slowly, you raise your shaking arms, wrapping them around Lucah. You can't understand... but you want to.

"I don't want to be like this!"


End file.
